Nariko
Attributes Summary Nariko is a close range fighter with a wide range of melee options and minimal zoning. She has great combo potential and is able to AP Burst off of a multitude of hits. However she is somewhat held in check by her lackluster superset. Nariko's strength lies in her mix-ups and frame traps. During key parts of her Square strings (a.k.a Key Pose), she can cancel into a dodge, jump (usually into aerial move), Melee Counter, Debris Sweep (forward + triangle), or From Father (command grab). She can also cancel her Reunion (aerial nuetral circle) landing into a myriad of other aerial moves. When spaced correctly these attacks allow her to apply both ground and aerial pressure while staying safe throughout the whole attack string. Nariko is most dangerous in the air where she can safely poke her opponenets from a close to almost mid range distance. As a result of patch 1.12 her Reunion (air down + triangle) received a mini-launch reaction giving her new air to air bursts, making her even more deadly in the air. Moveset Ground Attacks Square * - (Heaven's Dance) A quick 2 hit jab that can be followed up with an additional 2 hits (5-5-5-5 AP). Can be canceled after Key Pose. * - A quick overhead leg stomp (20 AP). Causes a bounce reaction on grounded opponents and knocks aerial opponents into a hard knockdown state. Can be canceled into Key Pose. * - A 2 hit sweeping chain attack that can be followed up with a launcher (5-5-20 AP). This move is most effective at max range and is a great anti-air. Can be canceled after Key Pose. * - (Devil's Paradise) A slow hitting single strike that can be followed up with an additional two hits (10-5-5 AP). What it lacks in speed it makes up for in range. Can be canceled after Key Pose. Triangle * - (Melee Counter) A quick counter that also doubles as a projectile reflector (20 AP). Causes a buttdrop reaction on grounded opponents and launches aerial opponenets. * - (Compassion) A mid range chain grab that can also catch aerial opponenets (20 AP). Can be followed with a neutral square string into forward triangle. * - (Aerial Moment) A launcher attack with a tall verticle hitbox (20 AP). Can be jump canceled on hit or on block. * - (Debris Sweep) A 2 hit attack that pushes opponents back (20 AP). This move can now be used to cancel the recovery of any first tier square chain instantly. Circle * - (From Father) A 4 hit command grab that leaves the opponent in a stunned state (10 AP). This move can catch aerial opponents unlike regular grabs. * - (Purgatory) Nariko slams her sword into the ground, launching giant blades that completely cover her body (20 AP). Causes a crumple reaction on grounded opponents and launches aerial opponents. * - (The Basics) A long range projectile that ricochets off surfaces/opponents up to 2 times (20 AP). Causes a buttdrop reaction on grounded opponenets and mini arc on aerial opponents. * - (Fire Rocket) A very versatile projectile with the ability to change directions at extreme angles. Hitbox stays active slightly after exploding. Aerial Attacks Square * * * * Triangle * * * * Circle * * * * Grabs * * * Supers *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 3 On-screen appearance Taunts *'Taunt 1' *'Taunt 2' *'Taunt 3' Approach Combos Mix-Ups Okizeme Kill Confirms Level 1 Level 2 Tech Story in Arcade Mode Alternate Costumes Character Description Trivia External Links Category:Characters